Romeo (Minecraft: Story Mode)/Synopsis
The story of Romeo from Minecraft: Story Mode. Background Ages ago, Romeo, Xara, and a man named Fred were all living in a simple hut together and were good friends. Sometime later they started adventuring and on their travels, they became "Admins", humans that possessed amazing powers. Possibly, they were once a group of heroes. In their own world, they each built a town for themselves. Romeo grew more depressed that his friends began to drift apart and was willing to do anything to keep them together. However, Romeo turned on his friends, Xara and Fred, resulting in a battle for the control of the world. This resulted in Fred being killed. However, Romeo felt guilty for killing Fred, so he imprisoned Xara. Despite this, Romeo ultimately grabbed all the power for himself, and used it for his own sadistic entertainment. Fred was even hoping that Romeo can be redeemed, despite Xara's comment that it was Fred's heart that caused his death. Romeo took on the title of "the Admin", the alleged creator of the world, and was told about in many stories. To some people like Nurm, Romeo was, at first, seen as a god and a hero, even though he was neither; he was an evil person with special powers. It's later revealed that he is looking for a worthy "champion" to be at his side, only to cause more mayhem. It is said that when there were no more heroes worthy of "the Admin" and his challenges, "the Admin" left this world, waiting for the next great heroes to rise. At some point after this, a legendary adventurer known as Jack found a prismarine gauntlet used by Romeo. Although Jack did not believe the legends of "the Admin", he, along with two of his best friends, Sammy and Vos, traveled down to the Admin's Sea Temple to follow the gauntlets trail. Neither Sammy nor Vos escaped the temple alive. Jack made it out, but the loss of his friends traumatized him, so much that he threw the map leading to the Sea Temple into a volcano. Note that, even after this, Jack still did not believe that "The Admin" existed. Season 2 ''Hero in Residence'' While chasing Lluna the treasure-sniffing llama in a cave, Jesse and Petra stumble across a room. In the middle of the room, up top a pyramid made of sand and red sand lay a prismarine gauntlet. Romeo whispered Jesse's name, which only Jesse heard. Jesse approaches the gauntlet before it rises up and places itself onto his/her right hand, much to his/her shock. Jesse and Petra attempt to remove the gauntlet, to no avail. The ground shakes, before the sand pyramid starts falling downwards, leaving behind a hole in the ground. Emitting from hole is a green light, accompanied with green fog. Jesse dubs the hole "Heckmouth." After hearing another tremor, Jesse, Petra and Lluna leave the cavern. Outside the cavern, Jesse, per Petra's suggestion, leaves behind a warning sign. (The sign may say "KEEP OFF THE GRASS", "TOP SECRET: GO AWAY.", "NOTHING TO SEE HERE." or "WARNING: HECKMOUTH", the last of which is arguably the most effective warning.) After Jesse, Petra, Jack, and Nurm get inside the Sea Temple, they get attention by some Elder Guardians which tried to attack them. Jesse then spots some obsidian cages on the ceiling before he attacks the Elder Guardians. Then, Jesse then has to take one of the dead Elder Guardian's stuff, and with it, Jesse has the option to create a block to solve a puzzle door. After Jesse solves it, the door opens, and then all obsidian cages open, and "Vos" can be seen falling from one of the cages. Romeo chose this time to disguise himself as Vos, while making himself appear as if he had been trapped in the temple for a very long time, claiming to have survived on porkchops. Jack is overjoyed to be reunited with his long-lost friend. "Vos" then shows curiosity as to whether or not Jesse and Petra are good, before showing a desire to leave the Sea Temple immediately. Jesse refuses, as they need the Structure Block inside the temple, much to Romeo (disguised as Vos)'s dismay. Then, Jesse and the gang (along with "Vos") walk through the temple into a hallway with some tall prismarine foes, hostile statues that come alive. Those prismarine foes were prismarine soldiers, the smaller type of prismarine foe. The statues wake up and start chasing Jesse's Gang before being blocked off by a door. Jesse then finds the structure block, and "Vos" and the others show surprise. The statues then manage to break into the room, and a fierce battle ensures. "Vos" then acts scared, begging Jesse to use the structure block to fend off their attackers. Then, one of Romeo's secondary bodies takes the form of a giant Prismarine Foe, which punches a hole in a wall, and greets Jesse. After Jesse manages to destroy one smaller Prismarine Foe, Romeo in his giant Prismarine Foe disguise starts attacking Jesse. He/she then has to choose between helping Petra retrieve her beloved sword without getting killed, or save Jack, Nurm, and "Vos" from a hoard of smaller Prismarine Foes. If Jesse helps Petra, "Vos" will feign concern for Jack after a statue blinds one of Jack's eyes. If Jesse helps Jack, Petra will get her sword (Miss Butter) destroyed by Romeo. Then, the Gang (along with "Vos") escape the Sea Temple. The gang visits the "Heckmouth" where Jesse first found the gauntlet. Petra is seen giving "Vos" an iron sword, presumably so he can help fend of the charged creepers while Jesse used the Structure Block to close the "Heckmouth". Jesse succeeds in doing so, before the gang returns to Beacontown, then "Vos" goes with Jack, Nurm, and Petra (determinant) to set up a new adventure together. As the townsfolk celebrate Jesse's "victory", the same body (or possibly a different one) takes the form of a giant Prismarine Foe, and stomps into town. As the townsfolk scream and run, Romeo calmly says "Jesse... Did you really think you could run away from the Admin? You've really got my attention now." ''Giant Consequences'' Romeo states to the cowering citizens of Beacontown that he wishes to speak with Jesse, the "Gauntlet Bearer", and the latter climbs up to meet him. Romeo seems impressed with Jesse saying the Wither Storm, and says he/she's the perfect one for his challenge. However, he then breaks into Beacontown, terrorizing its citizens. Then, either Jack or Petra assists Jesse and distracts Romeo, giving Jesse the time to use the Structure Block against "the Admin", but the latter eats it. Soon, Lukas arrives and helps Jesse. He/she then climbs up to the top of the Prismarine Colossus body, seeing the same symbol on the Prismarine Sodiers. Using the Prismarine Gauntlet, Jesse smashes the back of the Romeo's secondary body's head, destroying it. After Jesse kills off Romeo's secondary body disguised as the Prismarine Colossus, Jack, "Vos", Petra, Stampy Cat, and many other citizens of Beacontown are fighting off hostile mobs. Jesse is able to change the time back to day, and the hostile mobs are killed. Then, later on, Jack and "Vos" are talking about their adventures, most specifically the one they went to Twisting Death Cavern. Jesse arrives and asks where Petra is, since she was looking for him/her. "Vos" comments about the amazing fight that Jesse had with the Admin (it was actually a Prismarine Colossus; "Vos" was just hiding the fact that he is the Admin). He then feigns concern about Jack changing from a legendary adventurer to just a tour guide. "Vos" then suggests that Jack goes back to talking about Twisting Death Cavern. Then, Petra shows up while talking to Nurm, who tells Jesse that she's leaving with Jack and "Vos" (who is really "the Admin"; actually, Romeo). While Jesse is talking to Petra, they, Nurm, Jack, and "Vos" see a snowflake. Pretty soon, more snowflakes fall out of the sky. One snowflake falls into Jesse's gauntlet, and he says, "The Admin", and one of Romeo's secondary bodies shows up in the form of a living snowman. The snowman form talks about how he just couldn't stay away from Jesse's battle with the Prismarine Colossus. He reveals that the Prismarine Colossus was "just a construct", and "Vos", Petra, and Jack watch as Jesse walks closer to Romeo's Snowman body. Romeo reveals that he has a new challenge for Jesse, and changes the time of day into night. He also says that Beacontown will be trapped in an eternal dark winter at night until the group recaptures the clock. Jack asks where the clock is, and Romeo reveals that it is at the top of the "Awesome, Fantastic, Super-Deadly Icy Palace of Despair". He tells the group to follow the path, and that they can't be lost. Jesse angrily asks "the Admin" why he's doing this, and the latter starts to throw a tantrum. Romeo then summons strays to attack the group, thus making it an even more dangerous challenge for Jesse. Then, Jesse, Petra, Jack, and "Vos" watch as the same Romeo's secondary body (disguised as a snowman) disappears in seconds. As the hostile mobs are about to attack Beacontown, "Vos" tells everyone to hide (Nurm is ringing with him), but he does not fight with Jesse, Petra, or Jack, who kill some hostile mobs. After those hostile mobs are killed, Jesse figures that more will be coming to Beacontown. Then, Lukas, Radar, Nurm, and "Vos" can be seen running toward the group. Lukas reveals that the clock just vanished. Radar tells everyone that he's coming too, and promises to help. Jesse accepts this, and he/she, Petra, Lukas, Radar, Jack, and "Vos" follow the path to the icy palace. As they are walking toward the palace, Jack gets suspicious about the Admin keeping his word about the clock; Petra starts to agree with him. As Jesse and Petra start a conversation after the latter talked with Jack, "Vos" and Radar walk forward. Soon, the group sees Lluna, and "Vos" asks where she came from. Stella (Lluna's owner and the leader of Champion City), who is not too far from Jesse, Petra, Lukas, Radar, Jack, and "Vos", angrily tells everyone to get away from Lluna. Jesse introduces her to Lukas, Jack, "Vos", and Radar, and asks her what she's doing here. Stella reveals that her city is covered in snow; therefore, she investigated, and found Jesse and the group. Petra tells Stella that she and the group is chasing the bad guy who covered both Beacontown and Champion City with snow. Then, Stella says that she will be sticking around with the group to keep an eye on them. As the group travels to the Awesome, Fantastic, Super-Deadly Icy Palace of Despair, Jesse is the one who spots it first. Lukas is the one who finds the clock. As the group walks toward the icy palace, Jesse says that "the Admin" mentioned challenges, and figures that there will be obstacles in his way. Stella gets excited, and asks if the Admin built the entire palace instantly. She then says that power is how the world is run, and "Vos" can be seen in the background, listening to the conversation. Stella recognizes Radar as the person who quit being on her inventory management team, and Radar reveals that he used to work in Champion City. She then tells Jesse that she doesn't think Radar knows how to use a sword, but Lluna runs off, and Stella catches her. As the group walks closer, Jesse pulls a lever, which creates a firework display, and he/she asks what's going on, and Romeo's secondary body (the snowman), which the group knows to be the Admin himself, shows up. The latter tells everyone to gather around, and don't be shy, and is surprised to see how many people there are now. Stella introduces herself to "the Admin", and reveals that she's the founder of Champion City. Then, Romeo says he can see the group having greatness, and says it's very "cute". He also shows himself to be a Darwinist by commenting about separating the strong from the weak. After this, Romeo's secondary body (in the form of the snowman) pulls a lever, sending Jesse, Petra, Jack, Radar, Stella, Lluna, and his primary body (disguised as Vos) falling down into the interior of the Awesome, Fantastic, Super-Deadly Icy Palace of Despair. After falling into the palace with Jesse, Petra, Lukas, Jack, Stella, and Lluna, Romeo (disguised as Vos) suggests the only way out of the palace is through it, and Petra adds that they need to destroy the clock. However, Stella interrupts and tries to start a fight with Jesse. After that, Jack and “Vos” (Romeo) start talking about becoming “the Admin”’s partner. Stella then abuses Lluna, and they both get on their minecarts and set off to find the clock. “Vos” (Romeo) then starts talking about “the Admin”’s plans for the group. Jack starts to show concern for the people, and “Vos” (Romeo) talks about “the Admin” saying not everyone is up for the task. Romeo then asks Jack to explore the palace, and Petra tells Jesse she’s going to talk to them. She then comes back and tells Jesse it’s best if Lukas and Radar stay with each other while she, Jack, and “Vos” (Romeo) get the clock. Jesse can then decide to either go with Lukas and Radar or go with Petra, Jack, and “Vos” (Romeo). If Jesse goes with Lukas and Radar, Romeo will not be seen until after the minecart ride, in his Snowman form. Romeo would call himself "Your Friendly Neighborhood Admin", and say he was very inspired by the concept of karma. He then asks Jesse about his/her archery skills, stating he is more worried about his/her archery skills than about his/her choice of companions. Romeo's primery body (disguised as Vos) is taken by his secondary body (disguised as a snowman) away from Jack and Petra, and falls to the ground. Romeo's snowman form then says how to beat the challenge, but when Jesse asks what the pumpkin heads are for, he leaves, and Jesse, Lukas, Radar, and "Vos" (Romeo's primary body) are left behind. Lukas says not to worry because they'll figure it out. As Jesse tries to figure out the puzzle, he/she has the option to talk to them. If he/she talks to Romeo, the latter talks about how startling his experience was. Romeo also says he wasn't always at his best, and promises he knows what he's doing. After the first level, Romeo appears again in his snowman form, stating he made the challenge too easy for Jesse, but quickly changes his mind, and instead starts a level two. His primary body (disguised as Vos) then sees giant icy golems he himself has created, and tries to escape like a coward. However, one of the golems throws a snowball at Romeo, sending him falling down into icy cold water where he calls Jesse for help and is swept away. If Jesse goes with Petra, Jack, and Romeo’s primary body (disguised as Vos), the latter will already be in the minecarts as the four travel through the icy palace. After the ride, Romeo asks Jack where the strange woman (Stella) and her llama (Lluna) went. Jack tells him he had no idea where they went, and he wanted to see if the llama really did have treasure-sniffing powers Stella claims the llama did. Meanwhile, Petra hopes the group can find Lukas and Radar again. As the group are walking to the escape puzzle, Jack comments on “the Admin” being crazy powerful, and just plain crazy. They find the escape puzzle, with Jack saying it feels like the Sea Temple all over again, and Petra agreeing with him. Seconds later, Romeo’s secondary body, in the form of a snowman, suddenly appears. He says he knows the group will solve the puzzle, and it’s simple; he comments all they need to do is find their way out. Jesse asks if they need to escape the room, with Romeo responding by saying he/she could say that. His secondary body then teleports his primary body (disguised as Vos) and Petra into separate cages, with the former complaining his secondary body can’t keep putting him in cages. Romeo tells his primary body he’s a riot, and laughs. His secondary body tells the group farewell, and leaves the room, leaving Jesse, Petra, Jack, and his primary body (disguised as Vos) left behind. Afterwards, Jesse the option to talk to them, but he/she has to find clues and solve the puzzle. If he/she talks to Romeo, the latter says he gets cursed every time he approaches the ice, commenting on the said curse being a mining fatigue. He tries to punch the ice, but it doesn’t work. Romeo then says the contraption must hold some kind of clue, and asks Jesse on any thoughts to how to get through the ice. Jesse can then hand him a torch, and Romeo uses it to melt the ice. He finds a chest with a redstone block, and gives it to Jesse. Jesse can talk to Romeo again, who says the torch was an impressive way of thinking, and almost annoyed he didn’t think of it himself. Eventually, the puzzle is solved, and the cages open so Petra and Romeo can get out. However, the escape room actually becomes dangerous when icy cave spiders crawl out of the ceiling, and Jesse has to solve yet another puzzle to escape the room. He/she does so, but it’s too late for Jesse when the icy cave spiders toss “Vos” into some icy cold water. Romeo briefly cries for help before he is swept away. The group reunites and sees "Vos" (Romeo), Stella, and (determinantly Radar) being swept away by icy water, with Lukas saying even Stella needs to be saved. At that moment, Romeo appears once again, this time in his snowman form, telling the entire group they're all wrong. He then brags about Jesse helping Jack/Radar before tossing the latter into another challenge, and mocking Jesse by sarcastically asking him/her how Jack/Radar would do on his own. After that, Romeo suddenly disappears. At the end of the episode, Jack sees "Vos" (Romeo) standing at the edge of a cliff in the place after the group destroyed the clock. Romeo then sees Jesse, and brags him/her again about helping Jack/Radar. He then says something very similar to what he said earlier in the episode, about losers being supposed to lose. "Vos" (Romeo) immediately insults Jack by calling him a dolt, and then transforming to his true form and revealing himself to be "the Admin". "The Admin" (Romeo) reveals to Jesse's Gang that he has been masquerading as Vos and that the real Vos is dead as Jack believed, much to Jack's horror. Stella offers to join Romeo, which he seemingly shows interest towards. He then hypocritically berated Jesse for cheating in his challenge, saying that he made said challenge just for him/her. Romeo then lifts Jesse, Petra and Jack into the air and deems Jesse "not worthy", removing his/her gauntlet and placing a red gauntlet on the hand of either Petra or Jack, depending on who destroyed the Clock and "won the game", cursing said victim to be his "new champion". Romeo then sends Jesse and Jack/Petra (whoever wasn't deemed worthy) to a place where "they will never see the light of day ever again", which is a dangerous prison where he sends those who he has "special plans for": the Sunshine Institute, which is where Xara, the other Admin who is still alive, is being imprisoned. ''Jailhouse Block'' "The Admin" is mentioned several times in the Sunshine Institute by several prisoners, guards, and the Warden. His voice is first heard in a recording in the Sunshine Institute, which is about becoming a worthy “champion” by showing cooperative potential. However, the first time “the Admin” (Romeo) appears in the episode is when Jesse and his/her friends try to get to Prisoner X (Xara), and they float in the air. The prisoners try to hide when hostile mobs try to attack, but they all suddenly disappear into a place unknown. Then, Jesse sees either Petra or Jack with red and black clothing, who then pulls out a sword. Romeo suddenly appears and immediately recognizes Jesse, and the two have a short conversation. He then summons the Warden, who is scared to see him. Romeo tells the Warden that he is very dissapointed in him, either because he failed to keep Jesse and the group in line, or because Jesse is not on his side. He gets so mad that he fires the Warden, turning him into another prisoner, and throws a tantrum towards Jesse's friends. Romeo then tells Jesse to prove him/her of being worthy as his champion. He then builds an arena from the Sunshine Institute's walls, and releases Jesse and Jack/Petra. Romeo also tells Jack/Petra to attack Jesse, and in the process, he forces Jesse to fight Jack/Petra, with Radar and Nurm watching with him. After a failed attempt to kill him, Romeo throws yet another fit of rage, and creates an extremely bad excuse for not wanting Jesse nor Jack/Petra to be his friend, which is far, far too petty; he tells Jesse that he/she would not fight Jack/Petra to the death. Romeo then breaks up the arena, and exclaims that Sunshine Institute can burn away. The Warden then interrupts, which leads to Romeo ultimately betraying him (although the Warden is still loyal to him). Romeo then shapeshifts into Jesse, and takes his gauntlet off of Jack/Petra's hand, putting it on his own hand. The gauntlet turns back into its false color (green). Romeo then demands that Stella comes with him, to which she agrees. Romeo then says to the real Jesse that Stella is only the beginning, and that he will "take good care" of Beacontown, hinting that he wants to corrupt them all. Romeo then immediately leaves with Stella. After Jesse and the group free Xara (and she kills he Warden), she reveals that "the Admin"'s real name is Romeo, and that she used to be an Admin herself, together with Fred and Romeo; they were totally three Admins. It's most likely they called themselves "Admins" because they were incredibly powerful. Xara takes the gang to a special tower in the middle of "the Burrow" and says that the key to defeating Romeo lies beneth the bedrock. Meanwhile, Romeo (offscreen) lies about all these people pretending to be Jesse. While disguised as Jesse, he hires a mysterious ninja-like bounty hunter, who turns out to be Ivor, to track them down and to make sure that they're "behaving themselves". Ivor then leaves in a smoke screen and disappears, with the Amulet of the Order to serve as his tracker. As Romeo does an evil laugh, his eyes change back to their true color (red, with yellow pupils). ''Below the Bedrock'' After Jesse and his friends escape, they see that Romeo built a giant tower there, and Jesse immediately recognised that it's him. In the ending scene for this episode, Romeo, still disguised as Jesse, sees Lukas being happy that he saw his "friend" again. Then, "Jesse" glares at Lukas and reveals his real eyes once again. Above and Beyond In this episode, Romeo first appears while being disguised as Jesse, with Stella, Axel, and Olivia standing next to him, with Axel and Olivia longing to go back to their homes (Boom Town and Redstonia). However, Romeo warns them not to go back home, or there might not be a home to go back to. He chooses Champion City, Stella's home, to be their example. If Xara is given her bed, she will not be in the scene, and Romeo destroys Champion City. Is Xara is not given her bed, she will appear at the gates to Beacontown, furious to see Romeo, and charges at him with a sword; however, he suffocates her to death in the air. Either way, Jack will be saddened and worried that Romeo may be beyond redemption. Foreground After the events of Season 2, Romeo will likely be remembered for years to come due to his horrible crimes. If Jesse chose to rescue the people at Fred's Keep and save Romeo, the latter will most likely return to the Underneath and try to restore all the lives he ruined there. Category:Synopsis